Enigmas Wings
by Eu Tyto Alba
Summary: An Average Jo unfortunately just happens to be sitting in a small cafe with your ultimate stereotypical 'enigma', trying to have a conversation. But when Enigma Man finally gives up his secret, what does ol' Jo do? He runs away, of course.


"Did it ever occur to you that mankind knew how to fly before the Wright Bros came along? We enigmas have known forever how to do it; why do you think we're always wearing these capes? To hide our invisible wings, Silly! Wrapped in these dark bundles is a universe unknown... We have to keep it locked-up tight, or the unthinkable might happen... ... ...Would you like to see?"

The figure raised its head so, for the first time, you can see their eyes... A chill ran up your spine as the uncanny stranger stared back at you... With eyes shining like the moon and a soul behind them as deep the sea, you can hardly fathom what you think their thoughts might be. Can a person so strange----able to freeze your blood with a look; able to swallow you whole like a chasm in the earth when only you tried to read their basic features, still possibly be human! 26 chromosomes, so you guess so...

Their face was set in a deep dark hood. Their skin was pail as sunshine itself; you figured, from the lack of it. What was it, you wondered, that tied this creature so closely to the night sky?

...And why you where being such a sap falling for it!

"Look, I don't know who you are, or where you come from, but I'm outta here."

You got up. But, before you could leave, an image of the figure placed itself in front of you; your mind wouldn't let you go. It projected the image inside your very consciousness. You closed your eyes and shook your head, but the hologram only brightened. Your own soul seemed to tug at your shirtsleeve, trying to stay. You spared a last glance at the figure who was now fidgeting with something in their attire, and darn-near died of shock to see the whole space in front of them suddenly littered with enormous white feathers.

No-longer fidgeting, the figure revealed their eyes once more and winked at you, smiling an eerie smile who's meaning or emotion you could not ascertain. Shaken and confused, at that final, alien sight, you simply ran for your sanity.

There are more twists and turns to the psyche than reality can handle. And sometimes, when you get enough, reality wont even handle _itself_ right. The ground may open up and swallow you, and you will walk the earth within its depths, like a window or a porthole for others to glimpse through in horror what has become of you... And you: knowing _least of all_ where your destiny lies---- 'cept that it lies there, in the deep dark depths of strangeness and obscurity.

...So what's _your_ story?

_(br)_

* * *

**A/N: **  
Based, perhaps a little bit _too_ much on life experience w/ some "enigmas"... 0.o 

...Even so... I actually didn't plan this piece; I wrote on a whim (again)------and look where it's brought me! (again) It's actually easier for me to write when I don't plan a thing and simply let _the pen_ 'take me places'... ...Buuut right now, I'm working on learning how to 'set the dials in my head' so that I can better pick what I write about----- without loosing the poetic freedom & connectededness-of-thought that comes with pure improv...

**A Brief Analysis:**  
Ok. So, basically it's the whole "the eyes are the windows of the soul" thing all over again, but also saying that such things have an effect on the "real"/physical world, too. (shown here by bringing out actual feathers) It's describing someone looking into a very mysterious-natured person's eyes and seeing right to the bottom of (what seemed like) the sky---------but it was really their soul... It's comparing the feeling that the on-looker got from peering into the enigma's soul to the feeling of awe and inspiration you get from gazing at the stars. ...And by drawing from that comparison, I figured enigmas must all, at least in a sense, be able to "fly". (because creatures who dwell in worlds without boundaries must certainly have means to patrol them; live in the sea, you learn how to swim; live in a bottomless void, and you learn how to fly!) ...But I took it a step further than just having a little, inspirational peek------I made it _suck them in, _because "enigmas" have such deep souls...So now it's like, not just the night sky, but the sky _with gravity reversed_! (hence, _"the 'bottom' of the sky"_)

If you don't get what I said about _"...walking the world w/in its depths..."_----which I'm sure sounds to makes _very little_ sense indeed----it basically just means that they'll spend the rest of their complicated lives deeeeep, deep, deep, deeeeeeeeep in thought, appearing, say, to be walking down the road w/ an armload of... something random (say, 6 tons of packing tape & a granola bar) ...but mentally, they're actually millions and millions of miles away-----trying to sort-out their vast repertoire of questions & "answers" about life and its meaning for them... 0.0

In the big stories I write, I always try to make my chars go as deep as they possibly can, and the dubbed "enigma" characters are always my favorite, cause they're always the deepest of all. The way I write about them, though, I think my "enigma-stories" have become more like another brand of _ghost_-story; where the person isn't necessarily _dead_, and their history isn't necessarily mushy and tragic/gritty and horrific... ...It kills _me_ to write about foul-play; it really does... :-(

I believe _all_ ghost characters are "enigmas", but not all "enigma" characters have to be actual _ghosts_ to have that same sense of mystery about them (and be extremely cool!) X-D


End file.
